Everything
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Max is sitting on a rooftop, and Fang joins her for a kiss, cuddle and talk. Max is surprised too - a talk. One that contained more than a few words: from Fang. A Fang/Max set after MAXIMUM RIDE: MAX.


_A/N: Greetings folks, my first Maximum Ride oneshot. Enjoy and review! xo_

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the Flock or the Ride books - I am no James Patterson. :P Just a simple Aussie who loves to write. ;D**

Max sighed a breath of relief, relishing the cool breeze as it swept up her - for once - clean hair as it caressed her face. At last; peace. Total, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge were all asleep, safe and sound and _dry. _And Fang was... actually, Max didn't have a clue where Fang was. Although, it wasn't exactly easy for you to pinpoint his exact location whenever you wanted to... he was probably inside drinking a hot liquidy something that Dr. Martinez had given him. _My mum... _Max thought, smiling happily up at the stars. _Finally safe._

"I like it when you smile." Max - the bird-hybrid fourteen year old who had bested many adults in hand-to-hand combat and overcome things simple adults would never even dream of - jumped out of surprise, swivelling slightly to catch the sight of none other than her best friend.

_Or boyfriend, _the Voice added, rather unhelpfully. 'Nice of you to point out the inexplicably obvious,' Max frowned at herself. Fang blinked, coming to sit down silently beside her, his thigh brushing against hers and sending warm tingles up her leg.

"And I like it when you announce yourself," Max responded, half smiling at him, her eyes flashing with a twinge of cheekiness. Max could hardly believe it - she was flirting. It was a miracle, and she wondered how she'd managed it.

Fang said nothing, but Max saw the side of his very tempting lip pull up in a would-be smile. His midnight gaze focused on the bright stars shining above, and he unfurled his dark, shimmering wings and let out a sigh. Max mimicked him, their wings brushing softly against each other; she blushed slightly. Nobody ever touched her wings - no one except Fang (or Doctor Martinez, but that was only if there was injury).

Even though the subtle tickle of his midnight feathers against her pearly white ones seemed nothing too special, it was absolutely everything to Max. Even though it involved no lip-locking, no cuddling, it was one of the most intimate things she could experience - it was blissful heaven.

Fang - without looking over at Max - moved his hand and molded it with hers, entwining their fingers and rubbing the warm skin against each other. Max smiled over at him, and in a moment, one of his strong, secure arms were around her waist, and she was his.

She brushed her fingers against his cheek as he captured her lips with his own, the familiar warmth settling over them once more as Fang deepened the kiss - usually, Max would have been scared, unsure - and most likely had an overwhelming urge to turn wing and fly away. But things were different now, and for the moment, everybody was safe and there was no iminent threat looming over the Flock's heads - which meant relaxation, sleep, and for Max, it meant Fang.

Fang tipped back his head and let out a quiet moan as Max kissed and moved her lips over the hot skin of his neck - a rather bold move, even if she did say so herself. She smiled as her soft lips brushed lightly over Fang's collar bone, and he shuddered, emitting a longing sigh as he pressed his body closer to her. Unable to hold it back, Max let out a small giggle, partly in ecstacy over the feeling that she had so much control over Fang, when all along she thought he had so much control over her - they were both helpless when it came to each other.

The breeze suddenly picked up a little, and Max shuddered, her hand clasping Fang's tightly as she got to her feet, standing at full height on Dr. Martinez's roof. Fang wasn't far behind her, and he smirked in glory when Max stared up at him - him, who was standing at least a head taller than her.

"Shut up," she mumbled, crossing her arms; Fang's hand fell to his side and he raised his eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that," Max started, "I don't care if you're taller than me. At least I still have a functioning voice box."

"I think it's called a larynyx," Fang corrected in amusement as Max stared up at him, wondering how on Earth he even had that weird knowledge stored in his birdy brain. Blogging, she concluded. Although, she had no idea how a larynyx would come up in conversation.

'Hi Fang, you have a sexy larynyx!' Well, Max thought, fangirls were on the rather creepy side - on the most part, anyway. Who knows what they could've said to Fang? Or suggested; Max's face turned a paler colour than it was several seconds ago, and Fang frowned in worry, one of his hands caressing the small of her back gently, making soothing circles in her shirt - she sighed.

And her face turned red. She began to think of the parts of Fang that were sexier than a damn larynyx. He smirked; as if he could read her thoughts, exactly like Angel could. Max partially froze. _What if he could? _She thought, beginning to freak out.

_Maybe he mutated again! Ugh. Just like Fang to mutate and be all stoic-y and silent about it._ Max was continuing her mental grumble when Fang broke her thought process with an Earth shattering kiss, and she gasped at the intensity of it, throwing her arms up around his neck (yes, UP, as much as Max hated to admit it) and pressed herself against him as her body tingled from his gentle touch.

"Max..." He breathed against her ear. She virtually froze, pressed up against him. "I was listening to a song before," he said. _So you stopped our awesome-feeling, not to mention hot, make-out session to talk about a song? _Max thought, almost in frustration. But, she pushed the annoying emotion deep down inside her, and decided she would listen to what Fang wished to say - it's not like he talked a lot anyway. It'd be good to listen to him.

_Wise choice, _the Voice congratulated. Max felt the dire urge to kick it. But since kicking **it **would inevitably mean kicking **herself** then she decided it just wasn't worth the extra bruises, and she settled for a silent pout instead, her head resting comfortably on Fang's shoulder as they stood cheek to cheek, their arms wrapped around each other.

"It reminded me of us," he said slowly. Max kept silent, waiting for him to continue. He did. "It was called Everything." Gently, he pulled Max away from their warm embrace and stood a few millimeters in front of her, his gaze intense and dark - exactly what you would expect from Fang, and so much more. It made Max's heart bounce in her chest until it felt so rhythmic and loud she was sure Fang could hear it.

"Everything?"

"Yes, Maximum, everything." When he said her full name, a burst of wild tingles and warm fuzzies danced through her body, and blush coated her smooth cheeks; she held his gaze regardless. And that was when she let those words escape - the words that made her feel so vulnerable and yet so complete. Words that she feared, and yet cherished with every cell in her body.

"I love you Fang," Max whispered, barely audible. But Fang heard. He always listened. And he was here now, holding her so gently in front of him, his beautiful soft wings encasing them and sheilding them from the breeze. He inclined his head and kissed her sweetly, his eyes closed as he mumbled his words against the soft skin of her now still lips.

"You're my everything."

* * *

_A/N: Didja like it? REVIEW PLEASE! (I did this without any spell/grammar check, so I hope I did alright!) __This is set after MAXIMUM RIDE: MAX. I haven't read FANG yet, so don't spoil anything for me, okay? ;)__ And I got the idea for this oneshot from the song 'Everything' by Michael Buble. :D I love his music._

_Review, lovely readers. :) xo. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading! ^^_


End file.
